deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Ping VS Mitchell Tanner
Summary Detentionaire vs Strange hill high Which rebel will claim victorious? Interlude Wiz: Trouble-makers at schools, who do you think of first. Boomstick: Bart Simpson! Wiz: these two school trouble-makers may be destined for greatness Boomstick: Like Lee '''ping, the detentionaire of A nigma high Wiz: And Mitchell tanner, the smart-alec rebel from Strange hill high Boomstick: He’s wiz '''and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their strengths armour and skill to see who would win a death battle. Rules * All weapons that have appeared in throughout both TV series, (e.g. Becky's wooden sweater (i'm not kidding), exacalibur, the crystalising gun and the hazmat's sword) may appear in the battle * This battle will commence and end at strange hill high but the combatants will constantly move and have their locations altered * Both combatants are allowed to use skateboards * No help is allowed unless the combatants convince them * If you are hungry, then go buy a hamburger ^-^ Lee Ping (Cue Detentionaire ) Wiz: on the first day of tenth grade, a massive prank was pulled on the entire school, and one student was ‘responsible’ for this. Lee ping. Boomstick: 5 minutes '''and already in hot-water Wiz: Lee ping, believing that this judgement is unfair, decides to sneak out of detention and find proof that he’s innocent, therefore triggering the birth of A nigma high’s detentionaire Biffy: it’s like a spy movie or something Boomstick: Lee is a '''master fencer, ‘cause he can somehow predict when and where the opponent will '''strike and quickly developed the proficiency with a sword. He also has the bravery to stab a person in the head and the strength to rip it off (cue the scene where Lee kills one of the hazmats by accident) Wiz: actually the cleaners are robots, anyways lee also is agile. He can manage to push and barge through a bunch of beefy football players, he can also outrun his crazy cyborg principal, who had military training. Boomstick: Ping also '''has his crystallising gun at his arsenal. This can freeze people into magnetic crystals, '''this gun can also reverse the effects triggered. He also developed skill on skateboard, able to weave through crowds of people effortless and able leap over a large swimming pool with ease.' Wiz: Lee often is indecisive and cracks under pressure. This indecisiveness can lead him to become vulnerable and weak, although he is a master manipulator. He can bribe other students into helping him, even if they are his worst enemies. Lee Ping: you’re all hackers and stuff right Irwin: yes Lee Ping: I bet you can’t hack this… Irwin: you’re on '''Boomstick: Lee ping '''is more than an ordinary student, he is THE DETENTIONAIRE!' Lee Ping: whew, that was easy Lee Ping flees from the Serpent, who was lying on the ground groaning due to his face being severely swollen. Mitchell Tanner (Cue Strange hill high rap) Wiz: Strange Hill high was more than an ordinary publically funded schools, as Mitchell Tanner and his friends found out. Boomstick: When Mitchell '''entered through the doors of strange hill high, he became an instant enemy of '''his headmaster Mr Abercrombie. Abercrombie: TANNER! Wiz: To make this fight fair, we decided to let Mitchell use any weapons that he has encountered in the past. Like his friend’s , Rebecca Butters, wooden sweater. Tyson: You butters, give me your wood-works project Becky hands Tyson her wood-works project Tyson: Butters, what is it? Becky: A wooden sweater Tyson: I’m going to take it, although i have a few questions on who would wear such a thing and the stupidity of it Boomstick: You got '''that right, this piece of sh*t has the capabilities to temporarily stun a '''muscular bully, that’s if the person is stupid enough to fall for the ‘look at '''the sweater trick’ Mitchell: But Tyson, look at this amazing cross-cutting and fletching Becky has done to make this (Tyson leans his head forwards to stare at the sweater and Mitchell whacks him on the head and drags Becky with him as he flees) Wiz: Mitchell also has a ball, which he can use as a projectile and when he throws it with enough force, it can come back into his hands. Boomstick: Mitchell '''is the wielder of EXACALIBUR! Which is a detergent…which looks and works like a '''lightsaber. Seriously, how the hell does that work? Excalibur has the capabilities '''to slice off slimy tentacles and can make an incredibly filthy bathroom sparkly clean in 5 minutes. The octopus from the pit of damnation grabs Mitchell’s legs, the boy grabs the Excalibur detergent that is ‘permanently’ stuck in the wad of dirt. He pulls it off with success. Random announcer guy: EXCALIBUR! Wiz: Mitchell is a master manipulator, able to convince adults to do objectives of him but sometimes it can backstab him. Boomstick: Like the time, he got an ancient knight to do '''a bunch of stupid sh*t for him. Too bad Becky squealed Sir Bogiver: who is the wizard that smites my king Becky: the wizard, oh that’s Abecrombie Sir Bogiver: Abecrombie, tell me why my king does not smite him Becky: oh…uh…Mitchell isn’t really into smiting… Sir Bogiver: THEN I SHALL SMITE HIM MYSELF! Becky: Wait! Mitchell isn’t really king! Sir Bogiver:…what? Becky: Mitchell…sort of um…lied Sir Bogiver: WHAT I GOT FOOLED, BY A BOY OF 12?! Boomstick: Mitchell '''is a smartass who enjoys pranking many students. And his AHDH and smart-mouth '''attitude usually drags him into more trouble than he usually is. I bit like how '''I was back at school Tyson: NO ONE HITS ME WITH A WOODEN SWEATER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Mitchell: he, are you telling me that you always get hit with a wooden sweater because that’s lame Tyson’s face goes really red and he begins chasing Mitchell, Mitchell and Becky scream and they run away. Wiz: Tanner also has demonstrated some athletic ability, able to climb the school tower and tamper with the clock, run from ghosts. Although his real talents lie in his skate-boarding expertise. Mitchell has managed to outskate a raging bully and many more enemies. He even was capable of defeating a goddess and removed her mind control on his fellow students. Boomstick: Mitchell '''Tanner is the kid’s version of Bart simpson, although will his smart alec '''attitude match Lee Ping’s fencing and stealth? C.A.T.E: Mitchell, you are different and different is bad. Therefore you need to be eradicated. Mitchell: Well guess what C.A.T.E?! Different…is…special! N.I.M.R.O.D charge! Pre-death-battle Wiz: Ok the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT’S TIME '''FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles' Lee Ping and his best friend Camillo were now exchange students at strange hill high. Lee had to meet up with his orientation buddy, who was no other than Mitchell Tanner. Mitchell tanner sighed when he got the news and Abercrombie was lecturing him. Abercrombie: listen here tanner, you better be nice and welcoming to you partner student, Lee Ping. So nothing strange better happen. Mitchell: But sir, this school defines the word strange Abercrombie: TANNER! THINK OF THE SCHOOL! Mr Abercrombie walks away and Mitchell pulls out a bucket full of water from the ancient toilet in the boy’s bathroom. He places the bucket on the nearest boy’s bathroom and waited for Lee ping to arrive. Lee ping strolled through the doors and he saw a 13 year-old boy waving. Lee had his arm extended. Lee: Lee Ping Mitchell: Mitchell tanner. Mitchell goes the bathroom door with the bucket and fakes fail-opening the door Lee Ping: Need some help?! Mitchell steps make too eagerly and the bucket falls on Lee’s head… Mitchell: ha! You got tanner’d The serpent who randomly was there: Good one, tan-er (he speaks in a very chin-glish accent) Lee glared at Mitchell as he thought that he was conspiring with the Serpent and trying to get him into a year of detention again. Lee: gosh *slaps Mitchel in the face Mitchell then retaliates with a ball at Lee’s face, Lee then looked like he was going to kill him. Both boys clenches his fists and get into fighting stances Fight! Mitchell throws his ball at Lee’s face who catches it. Mitchell then runs away and Ping chases him. Lee Ping: GET BACK HERE! Mitchell: OVER TEMPLETON’S UNPOPPED POPCORN The boys passed Templeton who was mourning over the death of his popcorn and Mitchell grabbed his woodwork’s project which was skateboard and rode away. Lee then stared at Bishop’s skateboard and stole it from him. The epic skateboard chase began. Mrs: Grimshaw: No skateboarding in the hallway One of the twins: I see them rolling The other twin: I’m hating… Lee had a determined expression to kill Mitchell then a spark appeared at the end of the hallway and both boys got sucked in. A Nigma high Lee: whoa this A nigma high Mitchell: eh looks ordinary to me, I’m jealous (blows a raspberry at Lee) Lee growled and skated after Mitchell, then hazmats were chasing them with crystalising guns. The ginger Asian slowed down and punched one of the hazmats in the face and stole a sword from it. Mitchell turned his head aroun Mitchell: Oh sh… Then another swirly portal appeared. Mitchell: Score! The dark skinned child proceeded to roll into the portal and Lee followed him. Grell Sutcliff vs Nico Di Angelo (Cue monochrome no kiss) Grell: Oh Nico-chan where are you! The ginger was looking for the son of hades and was leisurely strolling down the Phamtomhive hallway, he was greeted the glasses-less Meyrin with her guns drawn. Grell: guns against me?! You must be joking Meyrin: Leave Mr Di Angelo alone! Out of nowhere, the grim reaper was bombarded by Mitchell Tanner and got wheeled on. Mitchell then fell off his skateboard and landed face-first to the ground on Meyrin’s feet, Meyrin helped up Mitchell and dusted him off. Meyrin: where did you come from? Mitchell: Listen you two, I’ll pay you if you don’t tell a Canadian red-head that I’m here. Mitchell then heard the portal reopen and hid behind Grell’s coat, Lee skated out with a magnificent entrance. Lee: Excuse me, have any of you seen a boy with dark skin? Grell and Meyrin point down the hallway and Lee rushed past them, Mitchell then sneaked from Grell’s coat and skated away. But Lee then saw Mitchell, turned around and skated after him…in the direction of the kitchen and an explosion echoed in the mansion. Grell: Nico-chan Meyrin: Mr di angelo! Grell ran to the direction of kitchen and Meyrin jumped on a nearby serving tray and rolled after the running reaper. Ciel was quietly playing chess with Sebastian and Mitchell’s loud cheering caused them to stop. Ciel: what the… Mitchell skated past the door, then Lee, then Grell ran past and Meyrin rode on the serving tray. Sebastian face-palmed… Mitchell took a sharp turn and entered another portal and Lee followed, although Meyrin and Grell weren’t so agile and ended up crashing into the wall. Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog Silver and Magneto were throwing metallic projectiles at each other when Mitchell and Lee entered the battlefield. Mitchell felt something pull his zipper and found himself flying towards Magneto, he placed both of his legs on his skateboard, and with the base of the board, left some wheel marks on the mutants’ face. Mitchell: SORRY! Lee: GET BACK HERE! Lee skated on the building that Silver raised and jumped over to slice Mitchell’s cheek, leaving a scar under his left eye. Mitchell: OW! Mitchell and Lee were exchanging their punches, whilst Magneto and Silver watched them both fight until they entered through another portal Star Butterfly vs. Steven Universe Mitchell skated along beach city, where he saw Star punching Steven, into Lee. He witnessed Lthe gory death of Marco, some of the blood had splattered on his face. Mitchell and Lee: argh! Star: Marco! Lee pushed Steven out of the way and skated after Mitchell. Lee threw the red ball he stole from Mitchell, but he caught it. Mitchell: Oh yeah! My ball! Thanks ginger. Lee gritted his teeth and caught up Mitchell and kicked him off his skate board. The 8th grader (Mitchell is around 13 so…) fell into another portal and his skate board rolled after him. Lee followed Mitchell through the portal with his sword drawn. Upchuck vs Munchlax Mitchell’s skateboard rolled through the portal and tripped Ben 10, who was battling against a nearby munchlax, who look pretty ticked off. Ben aka upchuck (let’s stick to calling him upchuck): whoa! Lee then had his sword drawn and Mitchell picked up a fallen branch. Both students began trading their blows. Mitchell lunged forward with his branch and pointed his branch at lee’s throat. Lee: nice Passado ''(passado-forward thrust) but… Mitchell: pass-a-blow? I’m keener on passing the beating Lee growls and strikes underneath Mitchell’s branch and point the sword at his throat Lee: That’s a disengagement for you, kid Mitchell saw the incoming hyper beam that Munchlax fired and both boys dived in opposite directions. Mitchell grabbed his skateboard and skates away to the nearby portal. Lee runs after Mitchell, through another portal. Venom Vs. Crona Mitchell weaved through labyrinth of webs whilst Lee was swinging his sword before him and slicing the web. A loud screech echoed through the webs, causing Lee and Mitchell to cover their ears. Mitchell swerved into a wall and Lee crashed into a rubbish bin. Out of nowhere Excalibur layed stuck in a wad of mould. Mitchell wedged the cleaning liquid from the mouldy glob and raised it above his head. Random guy: EXCALIBUR Mitchell opened his weapon and a flash blinded Lee for a few seconds. Lee: Argh! Another portal appeared and it depicted the hallways of A nigma high Mitchell skated through the portal and Lee followed him with determination. '''A Nigma High' Lee turned to a different direction and climbed up the vents, Mitchell, who was oblivious to this, began cheering. Although, Lee dropped down and pinned Mitchell down. Lee: Ha! Got you! Lee was about to snap Mitchell’s neck but he heard the loud footsteps of Barrage, Mitchell kicked Lee in the face and began skating away as the Asian ginger began panicking Lee: should I get barrage or chase Tanner…Oh! If I don’t catch up with Tanner, I’ll get detention and if Barrage can help me but I’ll also get detention and… Mitchell: hey sucker! You’re going to get detention! Lee: Get back here. The detentionaire ran after the skating Mitchell and took a nearby skateboard, both boys skated into another swirly portal to strange hill high Strange hill high Mitchell and Lee finally returned to where their battle started, and Mitchell pitstoped at Becky’s locker. Mitchell: Becks, wooden sweater? Becky throws her wooden sweater at Mitchell, who catches it and skates away, Lee whips out a sword he smuggled from A nigma high and swung it at Mitchell, as he attempted to confiscate the wooden sweater but Mitchell struck first by swinging the woodworks project at Lee and the ginger fell off his skateboard. Mitchell: SCO…oh whoops sorry Becky. He held the obliterated woodwork’s project, there was a large split in the middle and it spilt it in half. Becky gasped. Becky: MITCHELL! It took me the weekend to make that Mitchell: I said I’m sorry jeez! Lee recovered from the wooden sweater and jumped on the skateboard and began making his way to Mitchell, who skated from the enraged Becky. Lee caught up with Mitchell and whipped out his fencing sword and Mitchell pulled out Excalibur and both boys bean trading their blows until they arrived to the bathroom where the toilet of doomed stood there. Mitchell skated towards and Lee skated right in the giant toilet. Lee: AHH! The monster of the toilet grabbed Lee’s arm and suspended him in the air, Mitchell sliced off Lee’s hand by accident and A nigma high’s favourite detentionaire plunged to his demise and the monster in the toilet ripped his head from his body. Abercrombie, Templeton and Becky caught with Mitchell. Abercrombie: TANNER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR EXCHANGE STUDENT. Mitchell: Sir, if you’re looking for Lee ping, I suggest you bring a toilet plunger and wear a suit of armour KO! Mitchell is strolling down the hallway, whilst the head of Lee ping floated up the bowl. Death battle analysis Boomstick: Ok! There is clearly something wrong with that toilet Wiz: Lee’s indecisiveness let Mitchell take advantage of him and get a headstart. This head-start then allowed Tanner to whip out and smash Lee’s face with Becky’s wooden sweater, which like we said, has the capabilities to take out foes that are greater than Lee Boomstick: Lee may be older and experienced to strange things but all Mitchell school is waaay weirder than A nigma high. Looks like Lee got schooled Aqua: dude that sucked '' Wiz: (sigh) the winner is Mitchell Tanner Next time on Death battles 'Boomstick: Next time[[Ran Mao VS the Serpent| '''on death battles]] Anonymus character 1: You're my master's enemy. You die Anonymus character 2: And here I am…at the soft goey centre ''Aqua: Celebrate because not another book character! Comment and be excited '''Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015